Clary and Jace's Romance
by katejo
Summary: Although Alec likes her, and Izzy is dating Jace, Clary can't fight her feelings for the golden hair boy.
1. Chapter 1

"Hodge, I can't thank you enough. Letting Clary stay at the institute is something that is greatly appreciated. I know Jocelyn would appreciate it as well." Luke had to choke out the last few words. Hodge spoke in a demanding, yet caring voice. " Lucian, after what had happened, I would do anything for you, now stop thanking me." Clary trudged slowly behind the two men, watching the backs of Luke's shoes. _These last few days have been hell, _she thought. To top it off, she now has to live with a bunch of stranger shadow hunters she never even met, in a place she never knew existed. Forcefully, Hodge opened up beautiful 20 feet golden doors which reveled who she would be staying with. Three pairs of eyes were in a dead lock with hers._ Oh boy. _A handsome boy with dark black hair stood up and made his way to her. He never broke his stare once. On the way to her, he hit the side of his hip on tables, and tripped on many pieces of furniture. She couldn't help but laugh at the poor, clumsy boy. "H-hi, my n-name is Alec." he barley stuttered out. "You must be Clary Fray. I'm sorry for staring, I just never seen anyone as beautiful as you." Before Clary could reply a loud huff came out from a boy behind them. "Oh I'm sorry Alec, am I interrupting you. The name is Jace" The sexy boy said as he turned to face her. "And this is my girlfriend Isabelle." " Hello Isabelle, it's so nice to meet you." Clary usually isn't this nice to strangers, but thought it would be pleasant to have at least one friend while she was here. Isabelle gave her a sarcastic smirk and spoke in a nasty voice. "Call me Izzy." "Sorry, she is not used to having another girl around, especially a hot girl." Although she just met Jace, she couldn't help but blush. Izzy rolled her eyes and walked to the door before Jace ran after her and started talking to her. Alec came over to Clary and she couldn't help but realize how blue his eyes were, not to mention how tall he was. Looking at Alec back to Izzy, she noticed how similar they looked. " Hey Alec, are you and Izzy related in anyway?" Alec gave her a little smile "Why yes, for we are siblings." Clary looked at Isabelle and Jace and studied them both. Izzy had dark brown eyes with hints of gold in them. She was curvaceous and had long black hair. You could tell by the way she dressed she was very stylish and not to mention, had bad ass heels. Jace on the other hand was completely different. Fine, wavy, dark golden hair covered his head. The color of his hair almost match the same golden eyes. He was much taller than Clary. She was only about 5'2 while Jace was a stunning 5'11. Clary finally snapped out of her gaze and notice that Isabelle was storming out of the room. She slammed the massive doors so hard the whole floor was shaking beneath their feet. Jace started running after her but before he went outside the room he quickly murmured "Pleased to meet you Clary Fray" and then he was gone. Clary giggled. "Do they always fight like that?" Alec replied with a sexy grin. "Almost everyday. I have to go see if everything is alright, but how about I save you a seat at the dinner table." She nodded and then Alec was on his way. _Well he sure is nice_. She almost forgot that Luke and Hodge were still in the room from all the things that were going on. They were engaged with each others conversation and when they saw Clary come over they both stood up. "Well" Clary grumbled. "That was interesting..." Hodge added quickly after. "Give Izzy and the guys time, they are great people. Now lets go eat some dinner, you two must be starving. Also, you can tell us all that has happed to you."


	2. Chapter 2

When I entered the dinning room a horrible stench hit me like a brick in the face. "What's that?!" Hodge chuckled. "That my friend, is Isabelles cooking. Don't worry we will order take out later." When I approached the table, Alec stood up and pulled out a chair for me. _What a gentlemen. _Izzy handed everyone a china plate. She sat down and happily spoke the words "Eat up!" Jace looked down at his place in disgust. "I'm sorry baby, but I don't feel like dying today." He immediately regretted what he said right after Izzy slapped her palm on the side of his head. When everyone got their food, the awkward silence began. Finally, Alec spoke up. "So, Clary Fray, what brings you to the institute?" The memory flashed through my mind.

_"Clary, sit down sweetheart." Mother had a stern look on her face. __**This can't be good. **__ "I need to tell you something and it's not easy for me to say. Let me explain everything first and then you can ask questions."__** What the hell is going on? Am I in trouble or something?**__ "I'm a shadow hunter Clary, and so are you. We are in great danger, you and I. We're not like the others . We are special." The words "__We are special__" floated through my mind. I could barley speak, but I managed to get the slightest "H-how?" "Ahh. So you see my darling Clary, we can do something that no other shadow hunter can. I will explain later but a man wants to kidnap us and experiment so he can make more of us. I won't let that happen baby. Now, pack up your things we must leave. Hurry, I am afraid that we do not have that much time. "W-where the hell are we going? What about Simion? I just can't leave! Not without saying goodbye!" I started for the door. "Clary, you can't! Come ba-" Before she could finish, I was gone. When I reached Simon's house, I couldn't speak, let alone breathe. "Clary, you are scaring me. Tell me what's wrong." Simon must have said that about 5 times now. I wanted to tell him the truth, but something inside of me wouldn't bring myself to do it. All I told my best friend was that I loved him and then I left. Never telling him what I just learned about not only about my mother, but myself. I took my sweet time walking back to the apartment, because once I came back to my mother I would go head off for my new life. Finally I reached home and I walked up the cracked, old stairs. The door was slightly opened. __**Hm, that's weird. I remember shutting it when I left.**__ Papers were scattered on the floor, desks were flipped over, chair legs broken. __**OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED! **__"Mom? Mom where are you?" No response. "MOM! Mom this isn't funny, please answer me!" I walked in her room and then was dead in my tracks. There she was. On the ground. Dead. "OH MY GOD, MOM. YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, PLEASE. YOU CAN LEAVE ME. NOT NOW." I laid my head on her beatless chest, praying, just praying she would somehow come back to me. "Clary what is goin- JOCELYN!" Startled, I looked up to see a blurry figure. I wiped my eyes to see Luke standing there. Motionless. Under his breath, Luke mumbled something I could barley hear. "Valentine." "Luke, what the fuck is going on? Do you know who did this?" Luke came and pulled me off of her. "Clary they came for her. She killed herself so they wouldn't do anything to her. This was here choice. Clary we have to go. Pack everything you can. "But Luke, where are w-" Luke took me by the shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes. "God dammit Clary. Pack...NOW!" _

"Clary...Earth to Clary...CLARY!" Alec's voice snapped me out of the trance. "So why are you here Clary?" A tear rolled down my face. There was a long pause before I finally said "Long story." and left without saying another word.


End file.
